Fifty Shades Of Our Lives
by sisters4life2016
Summary: Ana and Christian meet for the first time. Will it be love at first sight or not. This is a love story. There will be no cheating what-so-ever!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This has been the best school year ever, but I am so happy it's over. My best friend Amanda and I made so many plans for our summer. We plan

on taking a lot of family vacations as we do each year. We also plan on just relaxing and laying out by the pool to catch a little sun.

So, let me give you a little background of my family. I am Anastasia Rose Steele I am 13 years old, I just finished my seventh year in school. I have

an older brother named Aaron he is 17 and a senior in high school. I also have a twin brother named Andrew and a younger sister named Analise

who just turned 10.

Amanda and I of course had to cancel our plans for the Bahamas vacation simple because my dad the contractor made plans for us to help him

remodel the house next door because we're getting new neighbors and they requested my dad's company of course to do the renovations on this

house.

These people will be moving in within the next two weeks so of course we have to move this process along so this house can be ready to move in

when they arrive.

It's totally not fair that my brothers and I are stuck helping while Lise gets to do whatever she wants simply because she's younger than the rest of

us. All that we are doing is a little painting, sweeping, and the basic yard work. And of course my mom is clueless when it comes to my little sister

helping out. I made such a big deal about this issue that my mom agreed to let Lise help her finish the Grey's flower bed. My dad only mentioned

that the Grey's had 3 children whom I hope that one is a girl around my age so I can spend time hanging and getting to know her while Becky is on

vacation. Although we had a few vacations together I truly miss my bestie, and I so wish we could've been together more than we actually were.

August 19th

Steele's meet the Grey's

Two weeks has gone by and my mother and I are outside on this beautiful Seattle day planting flowers in her flower bed while in the midst of our

conversation and all of a sudden we see a moving company puling into the circular drive at the house next door. Pulling up behind this truck was a

black BMW X5 Hybrid, and suddenly the door swings open and everyone is yelling and laughing calling someone name, Elliot. Apparently he farted,

and everyone was grasping for air trying to breath from the horrible smell he left in the car. The young girl noticed my mom and I in the yard and

ran over to introduce herself and Mia Grey. One of the guys ran behind her our meets and we both are at a loss for words. As we are staring at each

other the football comes crashing into the back of my head causing me to fall forward and everyone come running to me to make sure I am ok. I

am

so embarrassed that I got up and ran into the house not looking back to see his reaction. What a way to meet the most handsome boy I have ever

seen. All I can say is that this is going to be a long week in a half until my bestie is back from vacation. My mother being the nurturer that she is

comes into the house and sits next to me on the sofa telling me everything will be fine and that the young boy asked if you would be ok. I guess I

should go hide and never walk outside again. This is going to be very interesting with the Grey's living next door to me.

A/N Please give me your honest opinion on how you guys like this so far. I don't mind getting help with things you see wrong or what I need to improve on. This of course is my very first time writing and I no it may have a lot of mistakes but I am trying. So, this being said do what you do best and leave me a review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N In the first chapter we mentioned that Ana had a best friend named Amanda and at the end we said Becky. Correction her friend name is Becky, Amanda will appear later in the story wherever we see fit. Or maybe she won't.

We know there were a lot of mistakes in that chapter, however We are beginners at this and we are learning as we go.

Thank you to the people who liked, favored and follow this story.

Chapter 2

On my way inside the house I hear Christian calling for his mom. My mom comes behind me to make sure I am okay. I'm fine except for my pride is hurt. How could my brothers humiliate me like that in front of my new neighbors, I know it wasn't on purpose, but still it was embarrassing. When I turn around I notice a lady who has the same eyes as Christian. So this must be his mom. My mom notices me staring behind her once, and she turns around to see what I'm staring at. I hear a small squeal coming from my mom. They both run towards each other trying to hug one another and of course they are talking a mile a minute. I have to yell to get their attention. They both have the nerves to ask me am I okay, I answer yes, but what I really want to know is why are they are so excited to see each other considering they just met. Come to find out, though, her name is Grace and they know each other from college. They lost contact after they left college and went on to get their PhD's.

I make my way upstairs to my room to try and call Becky to tell her about my new neighbor and what happened of course she doesn't answer the one day I really needed her. I'm about to try her number once more, but there is a knock on my door. Thinking its one of my brothers coming to apologize, I yell for them to go away. When the door opens I am looking at the most beautiful eyes, he asks if he could come in I hesitate at first, but I tell him to come in. Once he's in I point to the bed ask him to sit down of course i let him know he's the first boy to come into my room besides my dad and my brothers.

He tells me my mom asked him to come up and check on me and to leave the door open while he's in my room.

While getting to know each other none other than my noisy little sister comes busting through the door as always asking what are we doing. She then has the nerve to say no boys are allowed in our rooms or to sit on our bed. She said she is going to tell dad that there was a boy in my room sitting on my bed. Christian tells her that all we were doing was talking, but of course Lise runs out as fast as she can and screams for my dad to come up and go into my room and find Christian sitting on my bed.

I am so happy, today is the day my best friend comes home. As soon as she unpacks she's coming over so we can talk about everything that happened over the summer. I can't wait for her to meet Christian. I'm really starting to like him. I think he has a crush on me, but to scared to say anything because my brothers made it clear that no one is good enough for their little sisters ,but like I always say what they don't know want hurt. I have no clue why Andrew has anything to say when he's been trying to talk to Becky for the longest, but she keeps telling him no, simply because she says if they break up it would be too weird and may cause problems between us. And obvious she doesn't want to be around an ex everyday. I told her I'm totally cool if they date, and that she will be my sister no matter what. I know for a fact she likes him and it's only a matter of time before they both give in to each other.

Becky finally came over and we went swimming,lounging by the pool all day. It felt amazing not having my family there to bug us and have my brothers play practical jokes on us like they usually do when we are together. My dad took his yacht out with he asked if Becky and I wanted to come of course I declined because we had so much to catch up on that we just needed a girls day in, and that gave us plenty of time to start planning the party for Saturday and we need to decide who we were going to invite.

By the time my family made it back in we were in the media room going over the each got to invite five people over and since we all go to the same school and pretty much hung out with the same people it was much easier to get it done. Drew made his way over asking Becky did she miss him and right on cue, she blushes and tells him no. The expression on her face says otherwise. We ask him if he has anyone he wants to invite and guess who is the first person on his list. Christian. They have become such great friends within the few weeks of knowing each other. They bonded really quickly and found out how they both love baseball. They both plan on playing when school starts.

It's the day of the party and we are up early to go to the salon and to pick up our outfits to wear to the party. We both are in need of new swim wear so that's a must no matter what we buy. I have to show off this killer body that I have. My brothers are going to go crazy me in a swim suit. They hate it when i wear them. But i love to torture them any way i can.

Once we arrive home we immediately start setting up for the party, by the time we finish it's time to get ready. Becky's going to get read with me at my house since it doesn't make since for her to go home for thirty minutes only to return here to wait for the arrival of our guests. Her parent as well as my parents will be over at the Grey's considering we all live close by each other and they have become close friends as i knew they would. They gave us the ground rules for having this party hours earlier making sure they we all understood everything perfectly.

The party is in full swing Becky, joy, and I were about to exit the pool house when we suddenly hear a loud scream coming from the other girls that were siting by the pool. We all take off and run towards the pool considering that's where the scream came from, only to find out the boys were throwing the girls in the pool. As we start to exit Christian and Drew notice us and and they have this look in their eyes like they are up to no good. Once Becky, Joy and I realize what they are up to we all take off running only to be caught by Drew, Christian, and Josh. We beg them not to do it only for it to land on deaf we can say anything else we are being thrown into the pool and quickly drops to the bottom of the pool. I would so much like to be mad at them but I can't seem to bring myself to be mad.  
It felt good just being in Christian's arm only if it was for a longer period of time, now that would be heaven. You already know we made plans to get them back from them throwing us in the pool. We made them something to drink only to add hot sauce it. Drew knew what we were up to no good so he didn't drink, he's used to Becky and I playing jokes on him. Christian on the other hand poor thing he had no clue. Drew tried in so many ways to warn Christian not to drink it, but he didn't listen. He put his cup to his mouth only to spit it out seconds later. Gagging and coughing, Drew patted him on his back to make sure he was okay. OMG it was so hilarious seeing the look on his face once he realized what he had done to him.

The party was a success everyone had fun. everyone had fin I'm spending the night with Becky while drew stays with Christian. Lise and Mia fell asleep at the Grey's so she ended up spending the night with Mia. Elliot and Aaron are sleeping in the boathouse, of course the parents don't know that they are planning to sneak in home girls they meet at the party. They promised Becky and I a shopping trip if we didn't spill the beans on them. They have to carry all of our bags and feed us whatever we want to eat. This is going to be one awesome shopping spree with my brother and Elliot.

Today is the day before school, so we're going to the mall to get the things we need. We don't have to buy clothes considering we wear uniforms. But, we might buy a couple of outfits for free dress days that we have. It's a must to buy shoes seeing that i have a shoe fetish that i really need to get a grip on.

We enter the mall after giving Aaron and Elliot a hard time with being caught by my parents with those girls lets just say my dad filled up a bucket with ice water and threw it on them while they were sleeping. The girls jump up and ran out of there as fast as they could, naked and all. My mom was standing there with open arms handing them towels as they stood there with shocked expressions on their face. Needless to say I don't think they will be seeing these girls for a long time. Now they have to walk around the mall with us wearing shirts that say my parents caught me in the act. I bet they want try that again.

After a fun filled day of shopping, we are finally back home. We dropped Becky off at home and informing her on what time we will pick her up in the morning for school. Once I'm upstairs I get my things ready for school in the morning only to have Andrew knock on my door asking can he talk to me for a moment. I know it must something serious because he never asks to talk to me about anything.  
I ask him what's up and he's extremely quiet at first, but then he starts telling me about how much he really likes Becky, but she want give him a chance. He asks for my help to get them together and of course i agree to it. I would do anything to help my brother out. In this process he has to help me get with Christian. He goes on to say that it wouldn't be a problem considering how Christian already likes me and I'm all that he talks about, but the problem will be Aaron seeing how over protective he is when it comes to me and and being his younger sister.  
Of course Drew has something on Aaron and said he will agree cause Aaron owes him a huge favor. I don't question what he has on him I will wait until later to find that out. I go to take a shower and get ready for bed thinking about how wonderful this weekend was. I know this is going to be one long school year. I close my eyes dreaming of my gray eyed stallion!


End file.
